


Rome

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 太监
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>受是太监，巨雷慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> 写个肉送给爆米花摊主吧。主要为了满足自己的恶趣味。

里卡多第二天早上依旧站在克里斯的床前，服侍他起床。

他俯下身子帮克里斯穿上衬衫，长而卷翘的睫毛低垂着，仿佛打定了主意般的不与克里斯对视。克里斯觉得这样乖顺又别扭的里卡多很有趣，又起了心思要逗他。便在他给自己扣纽扣的时候，故意状似无意地擦过他的脸颊。里卡多果然立刻闪避开了，耳朵也一下子红了起来。“对、对不起，王子殿下，”他紧张地抬眼看了看克里斯，眼睛有点红肿，显然是因为前一晚哭过的缘故。克里斯却只是笑了笑，把手放到了里卡多的屁股上，满意地感到小仆人整个人都僵硬起来。“继续吧，”他说。

里卡多只好继续帮克里斯穿裤子，却不可避免地看到了克里斯两腿间已经硬挺起来的欲望。他跪在地上，愣怔了一晌，耳朵更红了，只想状若无事地把裤子提上了事，手却被克里斯握住了。他不知所措地抬头看向克里斯，“……王子殿下？”

“你看，我都硬了，你帮我解决一下吧。”克里斯握着里卡多的手，放在了自己的欲望上。

里卡多哀求地看着克里斯。对方却不为所动，带着他的手，拉下了自己的内裤。那庞然大物迫不及待地跳了出来，已经变成了紫红色。

里卡多看着克里斯，终于垂下了眼，把手放在了克里斯的阴茎上。那玩意儿又硬又烫，仿佛能灼伤他的手一般。

“等一下，谁说让你用手的？”

里卡多不明所以的抬起头，那漂亮的小嘴微张着，带着天真的诱惑。克里斯贪恋地看着这男孩儿的脸，手指从他的脸庞流连到他的嘴唇。

“你的嘴长得真好看，”克里斯抬起他的下巴，温柔地摩挲着他嫣红色的嘴唇，然后说出了残忍的话语，“用你的嘴。”

里卡多一下子瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地望着克里斯。

“王子殿下……”他的眼眶很快就红了，那双黑白分明的美目也湿润起来。

他挣脱了克里斯的钳制，趴跪在地上，拽住克里斯的裤脚哀求着，那样子哀婉又可怜。

“请不要这样对我……王子殿下……”

克里斯掰开他的手，俯下身看着他。男孩儿的脸已经被泪水打湿了，他的嘴唇颤抖着。克里斯觉得自己硬的要爆炸了。

“用你上边的嘴，还是下面的，你选吧。”

“……王子殿下……我不是女孩子……王宫里有那么多美丽的女子……请您……请您……”说到这里，他似乎再也说不下去，只顿在那里默默的流泪。

“唔……可是那些女孩子都没有你好看呀，”克里斯还是一派天真的神情，“况且，你也不是男孩子，昨天不是也乖乖的被我抱了吗，今天怎么又不听话了呢？”

里卡多呆呆的望着克里斯，终于认命般爬起来，凑到克里斯的两腿之间。

克里斯满意的看着里卡多低下头，颤抖着含住了自己的阴茎。

男孩小心翼翼地舔弄着他的性器，生涩的动作仿佛隔靴搔痒般。他忍不住揪住里卡多的头发，按着他抽插起来。

男孩的嘴柔软而温暖，就像他下面一样美妙。现在他一动也不敢动，只能尽力张大嘴，任由克里斯在自己口中肆虐。克里斯的动作凶狠而有力，每一下都仿佛要捅进他的喉咙般，男性的味道也充斥着他的整个鼻腔。里卡多觉得难受极了，又很是耻辱，却什么也做不了，只想快点死掉算了。

过了很久，好像有一辈子那么长，克里斯还是没有释放出来，却从他的嘴里抽出来了。  
里卡多疑惑的看着克里斯。但还没等他反应过来，就被克里斯拉起来，按在了床上。

少年压在他身上，咬住了他的脖子，手却开始不安分在他身上胡乱抚摸起来。里卡多吓得大力挣扎起来。

“王子……王子殿下……请放手！”他摆脱不了克里斯的戏弄，只好用手死死的拽着裤子，“求你了……”他哭着哀求，“您不是说只用嘴就好了吗……”

“可是你技术太差了……”克里斯一把就扯下了他的裤子，把手往他腿间探去。

里卡多赶紧夹紧了腿，用手挡住了前面，却被克里斯轻而易举拨弄开了。

“挡什么……你那里什么也没有……”

克里斯恶毒的调笑像一根毒刺一样深深的扎进了里卡多心里。克里斯的身体温暖而强壮，可他却冷的发抖。

里卡多没有再挣扎，只任由克里斯的手指在他的下体戳弄撩拨着，然后那东西就一下子闯进来了。

无法言喻的疼痛和恐惧让他尖叫出声。里卡多怕的浑身都在颤抖，牙齿也紧紧咬合住，打着颤。随着克里斯粗暴的顶弄，竟出了一身冷汗。

但在他身上作弄的男人却并没有发现他的异样。里卡多的身体实在是太美妙了。下面那个小洞温暖而紧致，皮肤也像女孩子一样细腻柔滑，臀部则是丰满而柔软的。真是个天生要被人操的尤物。

克里斯揉捏着他的屁股，像对待女孩子那样拉扯蹂躏他的乳头。但里卡多除了刚被进入时发出的那声惨叫外，再也不肯发出任何声音。他死死的咬住下唇，双目涣散地望着天花板。克里斯玩了一会儿就觉得有些索然无味。

他咬咬里卡多的嘴唇。然后把目光看向了他的下体，本该有着男性器官的地方，现在只有一个残缺丑陋的疤痕。

克里斯把手移到了那里，似乎很温柔的抚摸着那个地方，不出意外地发现里卡多绷紧了身体。

“你还有感觉吗？”克里斯恶意的调笑着，手指在那个瘤子一样恶心的凸起上打着转。陌生的感觉从已经被去势的下体传到小腹，仿佛有什么在他的体内搔弄，弄的他又痒又疼。里卡多无措的推拒着克里斯，却使不上劲儿，只软软的把手搭在克里斯的小臂上。

“哈，你居然还有感觉，”克里斯很是惊奇。汗水打湿了里卡多的头发，他的脸、脖子和前胸红了一片，看起来就像情动了一样。

克里斯一边继续抚弄着里卡多残缺的排尿口，一边更用力的操进他的身体。男孩的身体仿佛就像一片罂粟花海，一旦走近就再也无法离开了。

里卡多只不住的摇着头，咬着嘴唇啜泣着。克里斯的阴茎就像一柄利刃，一下下地刺进他的体内，将他的身体从里到外弄得血肉模糊。然而，就在这一片蚀骨的疼痛中，慢慢地竟然有一丝快感蔓蔓而生。

而可怜的小仆人甚至不知道那是快感。他只知道自己的身体发生了什么奇怪的变化。这种来自未知的变化让他怕的不住发抖。他觉得体内仿佛有一团火，却不知该怎样熄灭它。他只是遵循着本能，让两腿攀上了克里斯的腰。

“你真的有感觉？”克里斯惊异的看着他，然后不禁笑出了声，“你这小太监，竟是天生就要被人操的！”

他欢喜地捏了里卡多的屁股一下，里卡多却又羞又怕，呜的大哭了起来。他终于不再抗拒，只抱紧了克里斯的脖子，随着他的节奏起伏。

那天早上，克里斯很有兴致，换了各种花样摆弄他，最后直把里卡多做昏了过去。

里卡多醒来的时候，天已经黑下来了。他睁开眼睛的时候，正看到克里斯走进房间。

他从沉沉夜色中走进来，肩上仿佛还留着晚星的光辉，美丽的就像神的儿子。里卡多怔怔地望着他的小王子，他的殿下，心里却一片凄惶。

“卡卡，你终于醒了？”克里斯看到他醒了，很是高兴。

“嗯……”

“你猜我今天碰到谁了？塞尔吉奥！他居然找了个小男宠，一头金发，漂亮的不得了，还会跳舞！”克里斯谈兴很高，一直说个不停。

“……可是我还是觉得你更好看！卡卡……”克里斯抱着里卡多，让他把头枕在自己的肩上，满足的嗅着男孩身上的味道，那桂花一样甜美淫靡的味道，他怎么也戒不掉的味道。

里卡多却一句也没听进去。他偷偷的环住了克里斯的腰。他那么年轻，那么强壮，那么可爱，像一只活泼的小豹子。他这么喜欢抱着我，可他并不是真的喜欢我，里卡多冷静的想着，他只是把我当个美丽的小玩意儿。

里卡多想着想这，就觉得眼泪就要掉下来了。他吸吸鼻子，蹭了蹭克里斯的肩膀。但那又有什么关系呢？至少他现在是抱着我的啊。


End file.
